villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Br'er Fox (Song of the South)
Br'er Fox is the main antagonist of the controversial 1946 Walt Disney-produced film Song of the South. He is the archenemy of Br'er Rabbit both in the cartoon and the stories, though he is always outsmarted by the rabbit - he is sometimes aided by his brutish assistant Br'er Bear. He was voiced by the late , who also portrayed the live action character Uncle Remus in the same film. In contrast to the Br'er Fox in the earlier illustrations of Frederick S. Church, A. B. Frost, and E. W. Kemble, the Disney animators depict the character in a more slapstick, cartoony style. Biography Br'er Fox is by far the brains of the duo but is also a hyperactive and crazed individual who is obsessed with capturing Br'er Rabbit and roasting him alive - when not trying to eat the Rabbit Br'er Fox is content with trying to cause misery for him instead: he is a violent, sadistic, and traitorous individual, as can be seen by his threat to hang Rabbit, skin Rabbit alive and his failed attempt at causing Rabbit harm by tossing him into a briar patch (Br'er Rabbit happily declared "I was born and raised in a briar patch!" when this deed is committed, being small and nimble enough to avoid the thorns - much to Br'er Fox's dismay). Br'er Fox is not as easily tricked as Br'er Bear but often has little choice but to go along with Br'er Rabbit's tricks anyway as Br'er Bear's temper means he often forces Br'er Fox to do something even when he knows its going to lead to trouble (such as when Br'er Bear was determined to find Rabbit's "laughing place" - which Fox knew didn't exist, yet Fox could do little but go along with it as Br'er Bear threatened to beat him up if he didn't). Br'er Fox and Br'er Bear - along with Br'er Rabbit share a common title, which is a term for "brother" and was an especially prominent form of address in the Uncle Remus stories. Br'er Fox lived in an underground burrow (possibly a cave since Br'er Bear also resided there) atop a gloomy hill that was barren - in contrast to the colorful world that the rest of the animated sequences took place in. Trivia *Both Uncle Remus and Br'er Fox are James Baskett's two final roles before his death from diabetes in July 9, 1948 at the age of 44. *The animated segments of Song of the South are the only elements of the film that Disney continues to promote, due to the live action segments containing themes and stereotypes considered racially insensitive - even the animated segments suffer from this in the now infamous "tar baby" scene, which is often not included in any modern work promoting Br'er Rabbit or Br'er Fox (such as Splash Mountain). *The late was briefly considered for the voice of Br'er Fox. Navigation Category:Animals Category:Archenemy Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Fictional Fictional Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Provoker Category:Liars Category:Cheater Category:Hypocrites Category:Trickster Category:Psychopath Category:Male Category:Xenophobes Category:On & Off Category:Greedy Category:Neutral Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Villains of Folklore Category:Scapegoat